Grating devices are devices that are used to disintegrate a larger volume of material into smaller pieces of material. As used herein the term “grating device” means and includes, without limitation, a device used to remove relatively smaller pieces of material from a relatively larger body of the material. For example, cheese grating devices are devices used to generate relatively smaller pieces (e.g., shreds) of cheese from a relatively larger volume of cheese. Various grating devices are known in the art. For example, grating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,224 issued Nov. 13, 2001 to Holcomb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,717 issued Jul. 2, 2002 to Menalaou, U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,803 issued Dec. 9, 2008 to Boerner, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0217219 published Nov. 4, 2004 in the name of Bitonto et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,352 issued Oct. 5, 2010 to Reimann et al.